1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of fish cleaning, scaling, and gutting devices, and more particularly to a glove which is adapted for wearing on each hand of the user to accomplish these functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been provided in the art for assisting in the preparation of a fish for human consumtion. Among these devices have been numerous gloves with various surfaces and attachments for easily and facilely performing the necessary cleaning, scaling, and gutting operations. However, the location, configuration, positioning, and design of the glove surfaces and implements have not been entirely satisfactory for performing the above operation, even though numerous attempts have been made for accomplishing these purposes.